


Camboy.

by LetsGetDerby



Category: One Direction
Genre: Band, Butt, Lube, M/M, Sex, camboy, dildo, handjob, niall - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, teacher, zayn, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsGetDerby/pseuds/LetsGetDerby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teacher Zayn gets the camboy he watches as student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camboy.

Niall= I pull the vibrator out of my pink hole and glace at the camera. I grin at how many people are watching me, playing with myself. I hope those viewers are not only gross overweight men who can't get a man for theiselfs, and watch a little boy fucking himself with a vibrator. I almost lose my boner by that thoughts.

Zayn= I smirk while I look at the camboy. He's so cute but stil has that fire in his eyes. I jerk off while I watch him playing with himself, like I always do.

Niall= I put the toy away and pull the laptop closer to my arse. I know that some guys can't handle it when I do that. I get back in position and stroke my length, I try to get my face out of the screen, but with no sucess. I look straight into the camera.

Zayn= his face is beautiful, I see him looking into the camera. I smile at his pink cheeks and bright blue eyes. I start jerking off faster and faster. Seeing him like this is turning me on so bad. I quickly cum and groan.

Niall= Once when I'm done, I wink at the camera and turn my laptop off. "ew ew ew" I rush to the bathroom to wash myself, I feel so dirty. I still don't understand why I keep doing that camboy thing. It started when my partents divorced and I needed to work for money. And a friend of me once did a camboy show and erned a lot of money, so I did it once, and I still do now.

Zayn= I sigh when he goes offline. Now I've got nothing to do for the night, only dreaming about tearing him apart. Him panting and moaning beneath me, yeah, that would be great. I get up and watch some tv, that's the only way to keep myself a little occupied.

Niall= I close my eyes in the bath. I love this warm water over my body. I sight. I need to stop playing a camboy and I need to find a boyfriend for myself. And untill I find a place for myself, I can stay here with my best mate Louis.

Zayn= I wake up and the first thing I do is check my phone. I see that Niall, the camboy tweeted. I have his notifications on. I smile and retweet his tweet. I step out of bed and get dressed, ready for the day.

Niall= "Get out of your bed, you lazy dickhead." Louis shouts at me. I roll over one more time and get out of my bed. Louis is four years older than I am, and as a 16 year old boy I need to finish school. So Louis acted like he was my dad and so I could go back to school. And today, is the first day.

Zayn= I walk to my car and drive to the school that I work at. I teach English. I finish some papers and surf around the internet a few minutes before the bell rings. I greet my students and start my class.

Niall= When the first class was over I felt kinda okay in this group. There were a few boys that acted nice to me and a few who weren't. But I am okay with it, I know you can't be friends with anyone. Second class: English. I hope this teacher doesn't laugh at my accent, like every teacher. 

Zayn= Second class starts and I greet my students. There's a new kid in my class, Niall Horan. His face and name seem familliar. I just dont know from what I know them. I start my class and the hour flies over very quickly.

Niall= At the end of the hour Mr. Malik ask me if I could stay a little longer. I bet he wants to talk about my accent. I can't help it! "Niall," he starts. I nod. "Thats me" I answer. "Do I know you?" He asks. "I don't know sir, I've always lived in Ireland, so I don't think so." I wink at him and walk out of the classroom.

Zayn= I sat at my desk and sigh when Niall leaves the classroom. I really do know him from somewhere, but I don't know from where. Then it hits me. Niall Horan as in Niall, the camboy. The boy I watch almost every week. He's my student? That's really awkward. I finish some papers and go home again.

Niall= I rush back to Louis his house when the last bell rang. "I am back from school!" I shout. "Do something for yourself little, I need to discuss a few things with my mates. You can tell me by the diner how the first day was." Louis kisses the top of my head and walks away. I walk upstairs and open my laptop. Camboy time.

Zayn= I go home and start my computer. It's been a long day so I need to relax a litte. Niall tweeted that he is going live any minute. I can't wait to see him playing with himself again. I'm going to confront him about the camboy thing tomorrow.

Niall= I lick my fingers wet and get on my knees. I keep looking straight into the camera while I insert my index finger. "Niall! come downstairs!" I hear Louis. "Coming!" I shout back. "Got to go, I owe you guys. Sorry" I close my laptop.

Zayn= I sigh as Niall goes offline again. Who the hell was that? The guy yelling to come downstairs. I turn my computer off again and let myself fall onto my bed. I'm going to talk to him tomorrow.

Niall= The next morning I wake up besides Louis. "Goodmorning kiddo. I'll bring you to school if you hurry." We both get out of bed and in a few I am ready to go to school. First hour : English.

Zayn= I wake up the next morning with a killer headace. Great way to start this day. I get dressed, eat and drive to the school that I work at. I only have two hours today. Thank God. I enter the classroom and not even a minute later the bell rings. Students enter the classroom and I start teaching. I look at Niall the whole time. He's not to interested.

Niall= When I finish my work I look around in the classroom. Its a boring English room, with English grammar jokes everywere. "Is all your work finished?" I hear Mr. Malik his voice. He does have an accent, it sounds Turkish, or maybe he was born in Pakistan. "Yes sir," I answer back. "Can you stay after the bell, I need to talk to you about someting." He says. "Okay." I answer.

Zayn= the bell rings and i sigh in response. Everyone exept Niall leaves the classroom and I shut the door. "So.." Niall says when he awkwardly looks at his hands. I take a seat on the desk and place my hands on my lap. "Youre a camboy" I say while looking at him.

Niall= I laugh awkwardly. "Why do you mean sir" I avoid his eyes and look at the computer next to him on his desk. "Well, yeah.. I recognised you.." I look at how his smirk turns into a cute smile. "You watch me?" I ask him. I feel my cheeks redden. A hot teacher watches me. Not only fat old men.

Zayn= "yes" I say with a small smirk. "Kinda awkward.." He admits. I walk towards him and lay my hand on his arm. "Has anyone other than you touched yourself?" I ask softly. I see him getting redder.

Niall= "no sir" I take a deep breath. I look at him. He is a really good looking guy. "Want to change that, pretty boy?" His smirks grows. "I have to go to the other class, I can't miss much on the first two weeks" I say to him. He strokes my arm. "Sir.." I add to my sentence.

Zayn; "c'mon" I say while moving my hand amongst his leg. My fingers start creeping up higher, and higher. Suddenly I find myself palming him though his boxers.

Niall= I moan at his touch. "A little to the left, there is the tip" I know my body so good, I know where all the sensitive spots are and what I like the most. He moves his hands a little to the left with a "there?" and I moan in respond.

Zayn= I see the moan as an invitation and take off his pants. I slip my hand into his boxers and lightly stoke his hard one. I can hear his breath shortening and smile in response. "Damn, you look beautiful, the light is hitting you in all the right places" I tell him. He looks like an angel, his cheeks turning a few shades pinker while the dimmed light makes his eyes look like a pair of blue skies, a little cloudy, might I add. "More" he moans. I take his cock in my hand en start pumping my hand in a slow pace, leaving him wanting more.

Niall= I keep moaning at his touch. So good, and the first time it is not myself jerking off. "Cl-Close" I moan. I lay my hand on his shoulder for comfort. My eyes are tight shut while I moan in pleasure. "Waited so long for this moment" he kisses my neck. I'm overwhelmed by pleasure. I moan and cum in his hand.

Zayn= "you want to take it up a notch?" I ask, the smirk still remaining on my face. Niall nods shyly and i grab his waist, I kiss him for a few seconds and take off his shirt. "In the classroom, anyone could walk in right now, you know that little camboy?" I laugh when he nods and walks to the door, locking it. "Good boy" I say while I take a seat on one of the chairs. I gesture to my lap and Niall takes a seat on my lap. Hmm, he's only wearing his boxers

Niall= me, still a virgin, but knowing all the things I could know. Once asked to film a few porn scenes, but I was too young to actually do it. And Louis told me no, of course. I grind my bum against his crotch and I hear him letting out a soft moan. "Go on" he almost demands me when I stop my movements. "Kay daddy--" I bite my lip. He thrust his crotch onto mine. "Call me daddy again."

Zayn= I grunt at the contact of his ass on my crotch. It felt so good. "Daddy" he says once again. I bite my lip and start sucking on his neck, which results into him moaning softly. "I really want to bend you over my deks and fuck your little ass, is that ok?" I mumble into his ear, his blonde hair tickling my cheek. "Y-yes Mr. Malik." I slap his ass and stand up, signaling for him to walk to the wooden desk.

Niall= as he told me so, I bend over his desk, with my boxers still on. "Fuck" Zayn groans behind me. I wiggle my ass a little and put my thumbs in the elastic band up my boxers. His hand on my hips I pull my boxers down. His cold fingers hovering my bare ass make me shiver.

Zayn= I slap his ass a few times and throw his boxers aside. "Can't wait to fuck you" I tell him. I unbuckle my jeans and let the black skinny fall onto the ground. I palm myself a little and take off my boxers as well, both leaving us naked, almost. I quickly throw my shirt to the side and grab a condom and some lube out of my deks. Im always prepared

Niall= I feel one lubed finger entering me and let out a moan. "So tight" he kisses my shoulder blades. I'm wondering if him fucking me feels so much different then me fucking a dildo. After I'm used to the size of two fingers, he adds a third one. "Ohh.. Daddy.." I moan. "Ready" I nod and he pulls his fingers out. Already feel so empty. "Fuck me .."

Zayn= I squirt some lube on my hard dick and spread it. I cup his ass cheek and enter the tip of my cock. He doesn't seen to be hurt so I slowly enter more of my length. "Not the first time, eh" I ask. Niall moans and I feel his knees shaking. I let him adjust for a few moments and start moving

Niall= "been fucking a lot vibrators and dildos, thought you said you watched me." I look over my shoulder and send him a wink. He pulls his full length in with one thrust and I moan. I lay my arms on the desk and place my head on top of them. He moves his body a bit and start thrusting into me. I feel my eyes watering. He's bigger than my dildos are. His large hands get ahold of my hips and I moan along with him.

Zayn= "you feel so good"I tell him while I bite my lip. I feel him clenching around me and I let out a loud moan. "We have to be silent, ok?" I ask, my eyes closed. I hear a muffled sound and take that as a yes. I slam in deeper.

Niall= as he hit my prostate I lost it and moan loud. He slaps my left cheek. "Quiet.." He mumbles. I bite my lip. He starts continuing hitting my prostate and I try so hard to hold my moans. I feel that feeling stomach and not quite after I cum over his desk. I let out a moan. "Niall.." He says annoyed.

Zayn= I cum right after him and moan softly. "Fuck yes" I mumble, biting my lip. "S'good". I tap his ass and put on my boxers again. "See you tomorrow Niall" I say into his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii:)  
> Another Ziall story  
> Written by us both.  
> -H & M


End file.
